The END
by Konoha's D. Last Dragneel
Summary: Fairy Tail finally defeated Zeref! They have finally won the battle but there is a problem. Natsu is leaving... will he end up leaving... leading to the tale of Fairy Tail to END or will he stay due to the Strongest Magic? Pairing is Natsu x Lucy. I do not own Fairy Tail as it belongs to Hiro Mashima.


After Fairy Tail finally defeated Zeref, each Etherious started to disappear. Fairy Tail started to celebrate until flames started to engulf Natsu, the only person who didn't utter a single word after Zeref was defeated.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" a concerned Lucy asked. Natsu just gave a sad smile as the guild gave their undivided attention to Natsu.

"The truth is that I am END, the demon Igneel tried to kill. According to Zeref, I died a long time ago and my death had caused him to start researching about life and death. He created the R-system and the Eclipse gate in order to bring me back. Because he continuously researched a controversial topic which was banned at his school, he was not only banned from there, but was also cursed by the god of life and death, Ankhuseram."

Wendy asked in a soft tone, "Natsu-san, why would Zeref try to resurrect you?" The whole guild mumbled in agreement.

"It is because he was my younger brother." Everyone turned the face the direction where the voice came from.

"Zeref?!" The guild stood in disbelief as Zeref, who was slowly crumbling to dust gave a smile to the guild.

"Natsu, time is almost up…. Do you have any last words to your guild?" Natsu stared at the guild as flashbacks came in his mind. (Flashbacks include: joining the guild, fighting Gray, meeting Erza, raising Happy with Lisanna, spending time with Gildarts, spending time with Happy, meeting Lucy, the formation of Team Natsu, defeating Jellal and saving Erza, defeating Oracion Seis and meeting Wendy, the S-class test, winning the Grand Magic Games, defeating Tartaros, etc.)

"Gramps, thanks for raising me…. Erza, thanks for teaching me and for being a great sister to me…. Gray, even though we always fight, I consider you as a brother…. Wendy, make sure you continue to try your best when I'm gone little sis…. Happy, I'll miss you a lot, and I'm sorry that I'm gonna leave…." After thanking the rest of the guild, he finally turned to the crying Lucy and placed his hands on her cheeks.

"Lucy, you were always there for me… we did tons of jobs together and we were always together with each other… in the guild or on jobs… and before I leave…" He whispered in Lucy's ear as he disappeared in flames, " I want you to know that I love you Lucy…." Zeref disintegrated moments after Natsu left, giving a final smile to Mavis. The whole guild were in tears until Levy asked, "Wait… where's Lu-chan" Suddenly, everyone started searching everywhere for Lucy but at the end… no one found her.

(Scene break to Lucy)

Lucy stood at the riverside crying as the wind slowly wailed, mourning the death of Natsu. "Natsu, I…. love you too!" Lucy said in her tears.

"I just wish I can see that smile again…" The sun was setting slowly as a fairy slowly passed by. (Snow Fairy is playing slowly) The fairy passed by Lucy, attempting to get her attention. Once Lucy noticed the fairy, she started to follow the fairy, remembering what the master once said about the guild's name.

"Do fairies really have tails? In fact, do fairies even exist? An eternal mystery. An endless adventure." Once the fairy paused for a moment and left, Lucy immediately stopped due to shock. Right in front of her eyes was Natsu, standing right in front of her. (Ending 15 plays)

She immediately ran to Natsu, embracing him and whispering in his ear, "I love you too Natsu." Natsu and Lucy then slowly kissed as the sun started to rise, signaling the start of a new adventure.

Epilogue: Little Nashi Dragneel was running around the house while Natsu attempts to catch her. Nashi, wishing to hear another of her mom's stories, decides to find her mom. Once she found her, she smiled and asked her mom, "Mommy, can you tell me how you and daddy met?" Lucy gave a smile to her daughter and took a book from the bookshelf which was entitled _Fairy Tail_ by Lucy Heartfilia and started reading. "It was July 3, X784…"


End file.
